


[ YouTube One Shots ]

by FadedPaiges



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Banana Bus Squad (YouTube)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/F, F/M, For Honor AU, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedPaiges/pseuds/FadedPaiges
Summary: might redo this and/or turn it into a short storysomeone wrote their ownversion





	1. YouTube One Shots

**~~re-doing this~~ **

 

**I have a _30 Day OTP Prompt_ thingy going on for OhmToonzy**

**Might do another with a OT3 (Nogla/Vanoss/Wildcat ??)**

 

**Wattpad · GaySpaceTrash**  
**Tumblr · Spacie-Owl**  
**ArchiveOfOurOwn · SpacedOwl**  
**DeviantArt · Spaced-Owl**  
**Instagram · Galactic.Mess / Spacie.Is.Trash**  
**Twitter · Galactic_Mess**  
**Reddit · Mokka-Kaffee**  
**Discord · SpacedOut#0533**

 

 


	2. Jealous [TyVan]

Title: Jealous  
Pairing: Wildcat×Vanoss  
Warning: Smut  
—·— —·— —·— —·—   
_A/N; It's verrry bad 'm sorry_  
▪  All Feedback Is Appreciated ▪  
—·— —·— —·— —·—  
  
Tyler's hand gripped the can tighter as Brian leaned in closer to Evan. Brian whispered something into Evan's ear causing him to blush and giggle. Tyler could the vein on his temple as he forced himself to not make a scene. He gritted his teeth when he saw Brian wrap an arm around Evan's waist.  
  
Why does he even care you Evan flirts with. Their not dating. Evan can flirt with you ever he wants. At least that's what Tyler tried to tell himself. He could feel the metal of the can bend under his fingers, as they tightened around it. He was not jealous. He wasn't.  
  
Brian's hand slide farther down Evan back, finger tips resting against the top of Evan's butt. Then to make matters worse Craig pressed his chest up against Evan's back. His lips resting on the shell of Evan's ear. Craig wrapped his arms around Evan, pressing closer to his back. Evan nodded at what ever he whispered into his ear and they both, Craig and Brian, lead Evan to the make shift dance floor.  
  
This time Brian stood behind Evan his arms still wrapped around his waist. His finger tips slipping under Evan's shirt. His lips pressed to the side of his neck. Craig stood in front of him, arms wrapped around Evan's neck. They grinded on Evan to the beat of the loud music playing from the speakers.  
  
Tyler saw Craig lean forward, inches from pressing his lips to Evan's, when the beast was set free. He through his beer can down and stalked towards the three. Once there he yanked Evan from in between them and pulled him close to his chest.  
  
The other two looked at him surprised before Craig smirked. Brian stared at them opening his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again when Craig whispered something to him. Evan pulled back and glanced at Tyler confused.  
  
Then his face light up, like he knew a secret Tyler didn't. Placing his hand onto Tyler's chest he leaned up to his ear. Tyler felt Evan's lips brush the shell of his ear as he whispered.  
  
"You're hot when you're jealous." Evan purred into his ear.  
  
Tyler opened his mouth to retort but was quickly shut up by a pair of lips against his. He groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Evan's waist pulling him closer. He ran the tongue over Evan's lower lip asking for entrance. Evan smirked against his lips and keep his mouth closed. Tyler growled against his lips and lightly bit Evan's lower lip. Evan gasped loudly opening his mouth.  
  
Pulling back Tyler trailed light kisses down Evan's neck. He nibbled and licked his neck, search for his sweet spot. Evan was panting quietly, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.  
  
"Up-upstairs." Evan panted out. Tyler nodded and picked him up. Evan wrapped his legs around Tyler's waist and put his arms around his neck. As Tyler walked them upstairs Evan kissed his neck. Reaching the room he shut the door with his foot and dropped Evan onto his bed.  
  
—·—  
  
Evan moaned loudly as Tyler thrusted harder. Evans legs wrapped around Tyler's hips pulling him closer. Their lips slotting together, their moans and heavy breath mixing together.  
  
"T-ty...ah... Harder!" Evan moaned against Tyler's lips. Evan gripped the bed sheets tighter, his knuckles turning white.  
  
"Fuck, Ev!" Tyler groaned against Evan's ear.  
  
Evan could feel his stomach tightening up, he was reaching the edge of the cliff. But he couldn't fall over the edge. "Ty... I'm close"  
  
"Me too Ev." Tyler wrapped his hand around Evan's leaking member.  
  
White hot pleasure rushed through Evan as he came, his member jerking in Tyler hand. Cum stripping their chest. Evans head falling back, Tyler's name on his lips. Tyler moaned out Evan's name against the skin of his neck as he came. Tyler pulled back and stared into Evan's eyes before leaning in for a soft kiss. After what felt like an eternity, Tyler pulled back.  
  
"I love you, Evan." Tyler whispered against his lips.  
  
Evan face lit up, "I love you, too, Tyler."   
  


 

~~_I might rewrite this (again)_ ~~


	3. Heartbroken [TyVan]

Title: Heartbroken  
Pairing: past!Vanoss×Delirious | Vanoss×Wildcat  
Warning: Cheating, Slight-Smut  
—·— —·— —·— —·—   
Requested: jilly_the_gamer-17  
 _Evan comes to Jon's house to find Jon in bed with another man/woman.  
Evan runs out of the house, Jon calling after him. The next day Evan goes   
to the park and sees Tyler there with his dog...._  
—·— —·— —·— —·—   
 _A/N; 'M up too request!_  
▪ All Feedback Is Appreciated ▪  
—·— —·— —·— —·—  
  
Evan hurried towards Jon's house happy he gets finally hang out with his boyfriend. Between recording videos and editing they didn't really have much time to hang out. Evan grabbed the spare key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. As Evan kicked off his shoes he paused. He heard a weird sound coming from upstairs.  
  
After slipping off his hoodie Evan walked quietly towards the sound. Once upstairs he could hear the sounds a little clearer. It was... Someone moaning... Placing his hand on the door knob Evan took a deep breath.  
  
"JON!"  
  
Laying on his back was Jonathan, Luke between his legs. Tears stung the corners of Evan's eyes. Luke jumped back and covered himself with a pillow. Jon's eyes widened and he stood up off the bed.  
  
"Evan!? Evybear it-it's not what it looks-"  
  
"Not what... NOT WHAt it looks like!? Oh I don't know, Jon. It looks like you were pretty happy being on your back for your friend!" Evan hissed tears blurring his vision.  
  
"Ev, please." Jon reached for Evan.  
  
"Don't-Don't touch me!" Evan said backing up. "We're through, Jon." With that Evan left the room and sped downstairs.  
  
"No Evan, please don't leave." Jon said chasing after him.  
  
Evan paused hoodie in hand. "Do... Do you even love me?"  
  
The hesitation answered Evan. Opening the door Evan glared at Jon one last time before leaving. Pulling up his hood Evan headed towards his house. Once home he laid on his couch eventually falling asleep.  
  
—·—  
  
The next morning Evan woke up to tear a stained face. Rubbing at his red rimmed eyes he walked upstairs to his bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing his teeth he put on some clothes. Laying in bed bored he decided to head to the park. Slipping on his shoes he left the house. Locking his door Evan walked down the sidewalk towards the park. At the park Evan walked over to the swing sets. Evan stared at the ground as he swung, letting his thoughts run free.  
  
Did Jon even love me?  
  
Was it all just a game to him? Am I just a game to him?  
  
Was it just a joke? Am... Am I joke to him? Is that how everyone feels? Are they only friends with me for the views?  
  
A wet nose pressing into the side of his head break him from his thoughts. looking he sees a large white and black spotted dog standing in front of him. A black leash hanging from the collar around the dogs neck.  
  
"KINO!"  
  
Evan looked up and saw Tyler running at them. Evan stood up as Tyler got closer, his hand gripping the leash.  
  
"Kino I told you not to run- Oh, Evan. What are you... W-Were you crying?"  
  
Evan's hand instantly went to his face to find his cheeks wet. "I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Over Tyler's shoulder Evan could see Jon and Luke entering the park. They were holding hands. Jon looks over and locks eyes with Evan and walks start towards them. Mentally freaking out Evan's body moves without his brain being able to comprehend what it was doing.  
  
"Hey? Ev, you ok-" Tyler is cut off by Evan grabbing his face and kissing him.  
  
Through his slitted eye lids Evan could see Jon stop mid-step, Luke almost knocking him over when he bumped into him. Jon quickly turns around, grabs Luke's arm, and runs out of the park. Tyler, who isn't shocked anymore from the kiss attack, pushes Evan off of him.  
  
"Wh-What the , Ev!?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry." Evan mumbled stepping back farther.  
  
"No it's fine. Why did you...?"  
  
"C-Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Evan asked suddenly feeling nervous. Tyler sighed and nodded.  
  
Why did I do that? Stupid! He's definitely going to hate me now... Evan thought to himself as he followed Tyler.  
  
—·—  
  
Once at Tyler's house Evan told him everything. Tears streaming down his face as he told his about his doubts.  
  
"D-Do you guys on-only use me for vi-views on you-youtube?" Evan hiccupped more tears blurring his vision. "Do-Do you think I-I'm a joke? D-Does any-anyone even lo-love m-m-me?" Evan cried shoving his face into his hands.  
  
Tyler swallowed hard forcing down the tears. "Ev..." When all Tyler got for an answer was a heart wrenching cry he reached forward and grab Evan's hands. "Evan, look at me."  
  
Red-rimmed eyes stared up at emotion filled blue eyes. "We do not use you for views Evan, we love you. You are not a joke. You are an amazing person, Evan. And someone does love you."  
  
Evan scoffed, "Who would love this," Evan gestured towards himself.  
  
"I think I know someone who does..." Tyler trailed off looking away.  
  
"Yeah right." Evan said looking down. "Who?"  
  
Tyler's face burned as he mumbled one word, "Me."  
  
Evan turned to look at him so fast Tyler thought he would have got whiplash. "What?" Evan croaked out.  
  
"Me, Ev. I love you!" Tyler said this time louder, his eyes clenching shut. Instead of the slap he was expecting, soft lips pressed against his. Tyler's eyes widened before closing again, his hands griping Evan's hips. Evan's arms snaked around Tyler's neck. Evan pulled back a large smile on his tear stained face.  
  
"I love you, too Tyler." Evan said kissing Tyler again.  


	4. My Prince [OhmToonz]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might redo this and/or turn it into a short story
> 
> someone wrote their own [version](https://teddyspacebear.tumblr.com/post/163134723586/my-prince-other-version-page1)

Title: My Prince  
Pairing: Ohm×CaRtOoNz  
Warning:   
—·— —·— —·— —·—   
Requested: SecurinTape12  
_OhmToonz For Honor._  
Ohm is a Prince of Vikings and Cartoonz is an Ace Knight.   
They are enemies. Ohm wants to fight in the war but is stopped by his parents.   
Ohm sneaks out of his clan and went to train alone in the woods.   
Then Cartoonz came and saw Ohm training and fell in love with  
—·— —·— —·— —·—   
_A/N;_ _I know literally know nothing about For Honor.... So sorry if anything is wrong._  
▪  __All Feedback Is Appreciated  ▪  
—·— —·— —·— —·—

"No Ryan!" His mother said as multiple emtions flashed through her glossy hazel eyes.

"But I can help-"

"No! Do you know how many people we have lost to the war? We can't... I can't lose you, too." His mother looked away as tears gathered in her eyes. Ryan instantly felt guilty. He didn't mean to make her cry... He just wanted to help his people.

Wrapping his arms around his mom he hugged her. "I'm sorry, mom. I promise I'll stay here."

Giving him a watery smile she hugged him close. After the last battle she couldn't stand seeing her son get hurt or worse... They already lost her husband to the war. She can't lose her baby either.

•°•°•°•

Walking past the tired Viking who was standing watch Ryan walked towards the forest that was behind their castle. Once he reached the clearing Ryan sat his weapons done and began his stretches. He if his mother found out about his little 'adventures' she'd probably behead him herself.

As he was in the middle of his toe touches he heard a stick break. Standing up quickly, weapon in hand, he slowly looked around. After a couple of minutes of not seeing or hearing anything, he finished stretching. Picking up the sword that was his dad's, he practiced the moves he saw the other vikings do when they were practicing.

A throat clearing behind caused his instincts to kick in. His feet planted firmly on the ground and the sword pointing straight at the large bearded man in front of him. The man, an Ace Knight, smriked down at him.

"Ah You're royal highness," The man cooed walking- stalking -around Ryan. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Luke stared down at the cute little viking, his heart beating quickly. He should not feel this way about a viking, especially the Prince. But Luke does. The Prince's hazel eyes practically sparkled in he sunlight and his brown looked so soft. Luke just wanted to run his fingers through it.

A shout from their left had the Prince looking away from Luke. So that's when Luke took his chance to pin the Prince to the tree. Kicking the dropped sword away with his foot, he pinned the boys hands to the tree. Covering his mouth with the other Luke waited for the group of knights to run by before removing his hand.

"Why?" The Prince asked.

"'Why' what?" Luke said.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

Luke stood there quietly. Why didn't he kill the Prince!? A part of his yelled. But another part of his brain whispered back, because you love him! Shocked Luke stepped back. No! He couldn't love the Viking Prince. Glancing at the Prince one last time he ran away. Heart thumping out of his chest. What would happen if someone found out...

**Author's Note:**

> ─────────────────────────  
> Am Open Too Requests  
> Any & All Comment & Kudos Are Appreciated  
> ─────────────────────────


End file.
